Angel Dust
Angel Dust (born Christina) was a human who received superhuman strength and durability from an augmentation procedure that awakened her dormant X-genes and turned her into a mutate. Biography ''Deadpool Receiving her powers after volunteering for a procedure that granted people superhuman abilities, Angel Dust later assisted Ajax in triggering a mutation in Wade Wilson, with the intent of turning him into an assassin that could be auctioned off to the highest bidder. However, Wade would soon escape and become a mercenary known as Deadpool. Angel Dust later stitched Ajax's wounds following an encounter with the hero and assisted him in kidnapping the mercenary's lover, Vanessa Carlysle. Following a taunt via text message, Deadpool went to confront Ajax and his subordinates alongside Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. During the ensuing battle, Angel Dust, after a lengthy fight with Colossus she managed to defeat him and, attempted to strangle the mutant with a metal pipe, only for Negasonic Teenage Warhead to knock her away and cause a massive explosion. Despite this, Colossus managed to get Angel Dust and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to safety. It's unknown what became of her afterwards but it's possible she was turned in to the police. Personality Angel Dust appears to be a typical henchwoman. She is completely loyal to Ajax and follows his orders without question, as well as providing him with medical aid, such as stitching up the latter's back. She is also incredibly impulsive and easily agitated, especially by Deadpool and later Weasel who she does not hesitate to attack. She is also a sadist and extortionist in terms of combat or torture. Though a victim of the Workshop herself, she carries out most of the torturous experiments at the facility and had no qualms over torturing patients there herself, including Deadpool. In Angel is fond of chewing on matches. She also takes advantage of Colossus' chivalry twice, allowing her to sucker-punch him in the face, later in the genitals, and even attempted to strangle him to death. Despite this, she appears to be slightly amused or charmed by Colossus when he covers his eyes and informs her of her exposed breasts, as she describes his personality as "sweet". Though this is likely to be a hint that she is very deceitful as she attempts to kill him during this moment. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers= *'Adrenaline Activation''' - Angel Dust can produce adrenaline which can vastly increase her power. Her adrenaline is mostly active when she is angered, agitated or excited. This is notable when she was hurt by Wade Wilson in a calm state but was later able to fight Colossus. This power has no known limits and can potentially make her one of the physically strongest beings On the planet. **'Superhuman Strength' - Angel Dust possesses enhanced physical strength rivaling that of Colossus. She could send people flying through the air with one arm, break through stone and bend metal effortlessly, and become impervious to those of regular strength or even superhuman strength. She repeatedly bested Colossus in combat, gaining the upper hand while strangling him and almost killing him until she was knocked out by a large blast from Negasonic. At rest, her strength limit allows her to press 800 lbs and though her adrenaline she can increase this to an unknown limit. **'Superhuman Durability' - Angel Dust was able to survive direct hits from Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. She is impervious to all sorts of damage and her durability increases with her adrenaline thus making her potentially completely invulnerable. |-|Abilities= *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Angel Dust appears to be skilled in MMA, as she was able to hold her own against Colossus, being capable of throwing the mutant over her while in a choke hold and using a triangle leg lock on his arm. |-|Weaknesses= *'Limited Durabilty' - Despite her superhuman durability that her powers grant her, Angel Dust can be dazed and stunned by attacks, whether it be Deadpool headbutting her, or Negasonic blasting her. Relationships Friends= *Ajax † - Former Boss *Jared Smith † - Former Ally |-|Enemies= *Bob - Former Subordinate *Colossus - Enemy turned Savior *Deadpool - Enemy and Experiment *Vanessa Carlysle - Enemy and Kidnap Victim *Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Enemy *Weasel - Enemy Trivia *Although they never engaged in a battle against each other, Angel Dust is most likely more powerful than Deadpool in terms of hand-to-hand combat and physical strength, since she defeated Colossus in a fist fight, to the point where she almost killed him. While Colossus himself has shown he could easily take down Deadpool in a single attack, as he effortless backhanded the mercenary into a car, temporarily immobilizing him. *In the comics, Angel Dust is a mutant member of the Morlocks in Chicago. **Also in the comics, she is a teenage superhero with natural mutant abilities, which include activating her adrenaline levels to increase her physical prowess. In the movie however, she is an adult who gained her powers through experimentation by Ajax, in whose employ Angel Dust works. In addition, her powers do not appear to be as dependent on a temporary surge of adrenaline compared to the comics. The upward limits of her physical strength seem to be higher in the film version as well, as she is able to hold her own in hand-to-hand combat with Colossus. *She is 5ft 10in tall. *During the Junkyard fight between Colossus and Angel Dust, Gina Carano's only concern during takes was the possibility of finding spiders on set. References External Links * * Category:Female Category:Deadpool (film) Characters Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Mutate Category:Enhancement